Forever Changed
by imma rachel
Summary: SUP PEEPS! Well basically Dimitri leaves Rose and takes Tasha's full offer   family with her . Hope you enjoy! R&R and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think of it :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Rose's POV: **

I woke up happy and excited because I have training with Dimitri in 2 hours, so I jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. As I walked out of the dorm in my black sports bra and tracksuit pants I realised I was in more of a hurry than I thought to see Dimitri (my Russian sex god), so I took off towards the gym where I knew he would be waiting.

When I arrived at the gym it was empty and Dimitri was in the middle of the floor reading one of his western novels. I immediately remembered the last time I found him like this (he had me running laps!). "I guess I'll meet you on the oval comrade." I turned to walk to the oval

"Roza wait, I have to talk to you"

"Sure, what's up Comrade?"

"I'm leaving Roza... to be Tasha's guardian." My head started spinning. I couldn't understand why he would be leaving. He said he loves me just yesterday and now he was leaving.

"Roza?"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL ME THAT! " I screamed at him, I could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall. I quickly blinked them away no-way was I going to let him see me cry. "You tell me you love me and now you're telling me that you're leaving" I said barely a whisper

"Roza plea-" he started but I cut him off with a fist square to his nose followed closely by a knee to the groin.

"I told you not to call me that because you have lost the right to call me that Dimitri" My words were like venom as I spat them at him.

"You will be better off without me-" he explained

"HOW ON EARTH WOULD **YOU** KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME?" I was screaming at him again. "Do you think I'm just some kind of toy! Great when I'm new and interesting but now that I'm old and used your moving on to a new toy." my words held so much venom and ice that I could barely recognise it as my own voice' "Than you'll screw her and move onto the next one waiting."

"Rose it's not like that"

"Save it Dimitri" I say before running out the door with tears that i didn't realise i had shead. I could hear him coming after me so I slammed the gym door and sprinted in the opposite direction of _HIM_. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going as long as I was away from _HIM_ and I couldn't see what I was passing because the tears had blurred my vision and were uncontrollably falling. Then I accidentally ran into my best friend (Lissa) and her boyfriend (Christian) out on an early morning stroll. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you guys."

"Look Rose I know you want me but I'm taken" he said in his joking tone (he was always making those stupid jokes). Then he looked at my face and instantly became worried because he had never seen me crying (I'm not the school bad-ass for nothing). "Rose what's wrong?" He said trying to comfort me.

"It's nothing" I said trying to sound strong.

"Rose it's obviously not nothing because you _never_ cry in public" Lissa assumed and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks" I said reaching for the tissue

"Rose please tell us, or at least Lissa but don't shut us out" Christians voice was filled with love and concern of a big brother and whoever hurt his little sister he would make them pay. So I decided to tell both of them.

By the end of it Christian's eyes were burning with rage and Lissa's were filled with sympathy, and that's when I broke down again only to be interrupted by footsteps that sounded like somebody jogging from the direction I had just come from. My head snapped up and I took off again leaving Lissa and Christian. Soon enough I heard them yelling at what must have been Dimitri.

I spent the rest of the day locked in my room, skipping all of my classes and balling my eyes out.

After school I looked out of my window and just in time to see _HIM_ leaving. This only made me cry more.

**Dimitri's POV:**

I decided to take Tasha's offer to become her guardian but now it was time for the hard part... telling Rose. I was so lost in thought that I wasn't even interested in my new western novel. I was thinking about what I was going to say to her when I heard her say, "I guess I'll meet you on the oval Comrade." She sounded a bit annoyed probably because she thought she was going to be running laps (man does she hate laps).

Show time.

"Roza wait, I have to talk to you"

"Sure, what's up Comrade?"

"I'm leaving Roza... to be Tasha's guardian." Not sure what reaction she was having to the news I said "Roza?"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL ME THAT! " She was screaming in my face. I blinked in surprise, and then she simply whispered "You tell me you love me and now you're telling me that you're leaving"

"Roza plea-" I started trying to get her to understand but was by her punching me in the nose followed immediately by a knee in the groin. _OUCH!_

"I told you not to call me that because you have lost the right to call me that Dimitri" Her words were like venom and she spat each one of them at me.

"You will be better off without me-" I tried to explain but was cut off again but this time by screaming.

"HOW ON EARTH WOULD **YOU** KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME?" Did she have a comeback to everything I said? Her next words made my stomach twist because part of Tasha's offer was to have kids with her. "Do you think I'm just some kind of toy! Great when I'm new and interesting but now that I'm old and your moving on to a new toy," with words so cold she didn't even sound like herself "Than you'll screw her and move onto the next one waiting."

"Rose it's not like that"

"Save it Dimitri." That's when she took off. I would have caught her easily if she didn't slam the gym door on my face and break my nose, so I quickly realigned my nose and took off towards the direction she went.

About a minute later I found Lissa and Christian. They both gave me looks of hatred but Christians was much worse he looked like he was going to rip my throat out. Yep Rose has definitely been here. Then the drama really started they started yelling at me about what a fool I am and that Rose is the best thing that could ever happen to me. Man they are pissed! I had had enough of being yelled at to last me a year so I simply walked away.

Rose didn't go to any of her classes that day but I had expected it. As I was leaving I looked up at the girls dorms and there was Rose in her window and she looked terrible.

I put all of my belongings in the trunk of Tasha's car. After Tasha was buckled in and I was behind the wheel we took off to our new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

Today was graduation and it had been two months had passed since _he_ left me and I had somehow fallen pregnant with _his_ children. Nobody knows why or how it is even possible but we think it has something to do with being shadow-kissed. Sometimes being shadow-kissed really sucks. It didn't make any sense. Dhampir's can't have children with each other. But I wasn't going to let _him_ spoil my mood, and luckily I wasn't showing yet so nobody knew except Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mia. They were the only people who I knew would understand. The day I told them I made them promise me that they wouldn't tell _him _or anybody else. But they of course would never tell anybody.

At the ceremony Christian looked extremely uncomfortable, because he had Tasha on one side and Dimitri on the other (Lissa had made an excuse to leave). Every now and then Christian would shoot me a look that screamed HELP at me. I eventually gave in and made an excuse to save Christian. "What took you so long?" Ha ha he was annoyed at me.

"If you want I can always give you back to the hungry wolves back there." I had a devilish grin plastered on my face.

"No, please don't put me through that torture again." His voice was so pained

"What happened?"

"Don't worry."

"Please tell me Chris."

I can't." I rounded him do that I was standing right in front of him.

"Christian please I'm begging you. Tell me what's wrong please." Something in my voice must have convinced him because he spat two words at me.

"Tasha's pregnant." Those two words were filled with so much hate and pain that I immediately took a step towards Christian and embraced him in a hug.

After the ceremony all of the Dhampir's in my grade got their guardian tattoos. My grades were the best followed closely by Eddie but I couldn't enjoy it.

**Christian's POV:**

It was graduation today and I wasn't looking forward to it because aunt Tasha was coming which meant Belikov would be there. I hated him for hurting Rose, and to make things worse he knocked her up with twins! Rose chose to keep the children and not tell him about it, she refuses to kill a life before it had a chance to live. I respect her wishes because she is like a sister to me, and I'm like her big brother, I have to protect her.

Graduation was the worst. Aunt Tasha told me that she was pregnant right after Lissa conveniently had to leave. I was so shocked and pissed, I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded I kept shooting Rose looks to come and save me, but of course she just ignored them until she gave in and saved me. "What took you so long?" I was annoyed that she left me with them for so long.

"If you want I can always give you back to the hungry wolves back there." She had that devilish grin on her face that you don't want to mess with (you only know this if you know her).

"No, please don't put me through that torture again." I basically cried out with pain. Her face immediately fell into a serious business like face.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry." I tried shrugging her off but she wouldn't let up.

"Please tell me Chris." Rose started sounding in pain and I nearly told her.

I can't." She than rounded me and looked me in the eyes and looked like she was about to cry when she said, "Christian please I'm begging you. Tell me what's wrong please." This time I couldn't hold back. Seeing how much me not telling her was hurting her.

"Tasha's pregnant." I spat the words. I hated having to admit it but Rose deserved to know. Then Rose stepped forward and hugged me.

* * *

><p><strong>well there is chapter 2<strong>

**XP well plz leave your comments and thoughts cause they are muchly apreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy here's the next chapter**

**hope you enjoy**

**ohh and if you have any ideas of what could happen please let me know and I might put put it in my story :D**

**ok so I know I'm going to forget to do the disclaimer throughout the whole stoey so lets say this is the disclaimer for the story**

**I don't own Vampire Accademy or any of the characters the only characters I own are the babies (I'm not telling you the names so you will have to wait until next chapter)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Rose's POV:**

The next morning I woke to someone banging on my door. I got out of bed and went to answer the door giving whoever was on the other side a piece of my mind. When I opened the door I was shocked because there stood Dimitri. "Do you mind I was kind of sleeping!" I snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing." What is his problem if he doesn't want anything than why is he standing outside my door.

"Ok well if that's the case thanks for stopping by. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." I went to shut the door but he put his foot in the way. Grrrr. "What! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't care what you want and I don't want to talk I'm not in the mood because if you didn't realise I was asleep so goodbye." I said slamming the door in his face.

As soon as I was back in bed the door flung open. Crap I forgot to lock it. "Do you mind this is my room now get out." I nearly yelled at him.

"Please let me talk Roza." And with that I got out of bed punched him once again in the nose making a clean break in it.

"My name is Rose but you can call me Guardian Hathaway and I know that you knocked Tasha up so you can leave now and I never want to see you on my door step again, goodbye Guardian Belikov." He had pain all over his face. After a minute he still hadn't moved so I kicked him in his stomach towards the door causing him to stumble and fall. "Now get out before I call for someone to force you out." With that I started reaching for my new IPhone that Lissa bought me a couple days after _he_ left me. Once he realised I wasn't joking he started backing out with a confused look in his eyes.

**Dimitri's POV:**

The next morning after the graduation I went to Roza's place in hope to tell her about Tasha's Pregnancy. When I arrived I knocked on the door a little louder than I had meant to. Roza answered the door bet looked extremely pissed off, but once she realised it was me her eyes widened to shock than replaced by anger and hurt. "Do you mind I was kind of sleeping!" She snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing." Crap. I'm such a chicken I promised Tasha that I would tell Roza (I told Tasha everything that happened between Roza in the car ride to my new life as Tasha's guardian/lover)

"Ok well if that's the case thanks for stopping by. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." Roza went to shut the door but I put my foot in the way just before it closed. Ouch! "What! Why can't you just leave me alone?" She growled.

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't care what you want and I don't want to talk I'm not in the mood because if you didn't realise I was asleep so goodbye." This time she got the door shut before I could stop it.

I waited for almost 30 seconds before I opened the door because I wanted to know if she was going to start crying or just lock the door or something.

"Do you mind this is my room now get out."She almost yelled.

"Please let me talk Roza." As soon as the word Roza was out of my mouth I instantly regretted it because Roza got out of bed and punched me in the nose making a clean break in it. Again.

"My name is Rose but you can call me Guardian Hathaway and I know that you knocked Tasha up so you can leave now and I never want to see you on my door step again, goodbye Guardian Belikov." Her words cut me deep and I could sense that I had pain all over my face but I was frozen with shock. I couldn't even put my guardian mask up. After a minute passed I still couldn't move so in typical Rose Hathaway style she kicked me in my stomach. It was a simple kick and easy to pull off but affectively made me stumble towards the door and fall flat on my ass right at the entry way. "Now get out before I call for someone to force you out." Then she started reaching for an IPhone that's when I realised she wasn't joking so I started backing out. I couldn't help feel confused and I knew Roza could see it but one question kept playing in my mind. 'Why would Roza need somebody else to kick me out when she was clearly capable?'

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is set 2 years in the future :D<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hope you enjoy this new chapter**

**next chapter should be in a couple of days :D**

**well here's your chapter R&R**

**and plz review!**

**i should probably let you get to the story now**

**love you readers bye till next time :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Two years later.

**Lissa's POV:**

Rose was living in the court with her twenty two months old babies Mason and Maja (Pronounced Ma-ya). I told Rose that she wasn't needed by my side unless we were going out of the courtyard. But as predicted she was by my side refusing to leave. Where I was she was and so was Mason and Maja. Then an unexpected visitor appeared from nowhere... Dimitri. My god I can't believe that he actually dared to show his face here and Tasha was there too. His children were all in his sight. But he didn't know about Mason and Maja. Dimitri asked Rose how old her children were. Rose replied ''Piss the fuck off it's none of your business. You left me remember?''

"Careful Tasha he'll say he loves you than leaves you with a children or in my case two." Immediately Rose put her hand over her mouth. "CRAP!"

"What did you say?" Dimitri asked

"Nothing, Lissa I'll meet you at your house." Rose said grabbing Mason and Maja right before taking off in a sprint, which left a dumbfound Dimitri.

**Rose's POV:**

A few hours after I left Lissa's place and was back in my own luxurious apartment with Mason and Maja asleep when there was a knock on the door right as I was about to get into the hot tub. I got up and walked to the door and opened it up. ''Oh god, Dimitri. I never meant to say anything to you so just forget about it and go away with Tasha again.''

''No, are they really my children?''

"Yes of course who's did you think they were?''

"Adrian's."

"Adrian has never even gotten that far Dimitri! And put two and two together! We had sex twenty six months ago!''

"How old are they?''

"They are a little over 22 months old! Now you can just piss off and pretend like you don't have a two other children now if you will excuse me I have a hot tub screaming my name'' I said before slamming the door in his face. Then another knock at the door. Great he is not going to give up. ''Dimitri go away your interrupting my relaxation time.''

"No I need to see me kids." He replied

"In the morning they are sleeping"

"NO NOW!" He screamed

Just then Maja woke up crying so I went over to her picked her up and tried to calm her down. I walked over to the front door opened it and gave Dimitri my Death stare.

"Thanks a lot Dimitri you woke up Maja, and I just got her to sleep. I hope you're happy" As soon as he realised I was holding a very grumpy Maja his whole face lit up.

"May I hold her?" Dimitri had a look of pure love in his eyes.

"She doesn't like strangers and she hates being woken up but sure you can hold her if she lets you." I had to hide a smile because when ever Maja gets woken up she will only go to me or Lissa. I started to hand her over to Dimitri but at the last minute she grabbed onto my shirt and started to pull herself back to me.

"Can I please come in it's a bit cold out here and that way we can get Maja into the warmth and out of the cold." Dimitri spoke up all the hurt was now gone from his voice and replaced with awe.

"I guess, if you want I suppose you can see Mason but if you wake him as well I swear you will regret coming here tonight." My voice was a lot harsher than I expected but he became very excited as my words sank in.

"I'll be quiet. Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." I opened the door so he could come in. As soon as he was inside and the door was shut I started walking to my room (Mason and Maja slept in my room in their own beds they don't like cots so I just had to get them beds). I heard Dimitri following me and a now sleeping Maja.

As soon as he entered I heard him gasp at the sight I couldn't help the grin that I had been trying so hard to keep hidden somehow found a way onto my face. My room had a wall devoted to pictures (it's the wallpaper) in every picture there were Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Mason, Maja or me. I have this really good picture I took when Eddie and Mia were in the middle of a make out session.

_*Flashback*_

Lissa gave me a professional camera when we found out that I was having twins saying that she wants to make a baby album for them. So I was out testing the camera when I came across Eddie and Mia in the forest in the middle of a make out session. I couldn't resist. I brought the camera up to my eye, focused it and took the picture. As soon as I pushed the button the flash went off and they sprang apart. I immediately bolted in the other direction knowing that Eddie was going to start chasing me and try to get me to delete the photo. Once I reached my room I locked the door and turned on my computer. A couple of seconds after I turned on my computer there was a bang on my door. I plugged the camera into the computer just before Eddie yelled "Hathaway let me in before I let myself in."

Crap I forgot about the spare key I gave him. I made a wedge out of my old school books (I graduated two days ago) and put them under the door while all the photos I had taken up loaded. When the photos were uploaded I switched the power point off and pulled the camera cord out just before Eddie broke my wedge. Eddie than held out his hand expecting the camera, so I rolled my eyes and handed him the camera. He looked at the picture and turned bright pink, he quickly found the delete button but little did he know that I already had a copy on my computer. _umm que evil laugh_ I thought.

_*End* _

I went and put Maja down in her bed and went to pick up Mason because he was both a heavy sleeper and as long as he was getting attention he had no arguments. I felt Dimitri's staring curiously at me. As I bent down to pick Mason up I said, "You know it's rude to stare right, especially at my ass." I heard him chuckle.

"So do you want to hold Mason or should I put him back to bed?" Dimitri instantly reached out to grab Mason. With the look on Dimitri's face as he looked at Mason I had to resist the urge to say 'aww' so instead I grabbed the camera Lissa gave me and took a picture. As soon as the flash went off Dimitri looked up with confusion, so I showed him the picture I took and he smiled one of his rare smiles that I love so much.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW please? :D<strong>

**hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I thought I might mention that I only Own Mason Maja and Tasha's child**

**I also thought that I might mention that something MAJOR will be happening either next chapter or the one after that.**

**ohh and if anyone wants to add a twist or somethig interesting than either PM me or review your idea :D**

**anyway because I forgot to mention it I will try to update evey 2-3 days**

**and I might not be able to update as much next week cause of stuff that happened today at home and even though next week is only the third week of school I have a Business exam**

**but I'm happy cause I learnt it all last year at my old school :D**

**anyway here is your next chapter R&R**

**cya later readers :D**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Rose's POV:**

The next morning I woke up in Lissa's spare room with Mason and Maja in the spare cot I keep at Lissa's place in case Mason and Maja falls asleep. After last night I refused to go back home in case Dimitri returned. Lissa had already ordered food for us all and it was being delivered when I came out of the shower. Lissa had Mason and Maja in a high chair already, who was grumbling at her to hurry up with breakfast. As soon as Lissa saw me she welcomed me with a, "Well it's about time you were out of bed I was about to go in there and drag you out."

"Ha ha you wish Liss, so what's for breakfast?"

"For Mason and Maja there is a variety of puree fruits, that way he can choose and eat what he wants."

"You know he will probably eat them all."

"Yea and what's your point? And for you there are waffles, pancakes, hash browns and a choice of cereals."

"Yummo!" and in the typical Hathaway style I ate the lot.

"Ha ha ha typical Rose Hathaway, downing it all at once."

After breakfast Lissa gave me the day off to spend with Mason and Maja.

Later that day I planned on taking Mason and Maja out on his first picnic, but as I was setting up Dimitri appeared so I started packing up. "Don't let me disturb you," He said.

"Ohh your not we were just leaving," I replied coldly.

"I'm serious I saw you setting up not packing up."

"Well we are leaving ok. I told you that you are not welcomed around Mason and Maja so leave us alone now."

"And if I don't?"

"Then watch out."

"What are you going to do? Get Christian on me? Yea right like that's going to do any good." With that I started punching the crap out of him. Dimitri quickly responded to me punches and went into defence mode. I would have kept beating Dimitri up if it wasn't for a scream that made me turn around. The scream had come from Mason and Maja. Tasha had Mason and Maja in her arms. "Put my children down now!" Why couldn't these two leave me alone? I took as step towards Tasha to grab Mason and Maja and run home when two arms went around me. They were Dimitri's, so in one fluent movement I spun around on the spot and had punched him in the side of the face, and with the force of the blow he was knocked out. Then I turned to Tasha, "Last chance. Put Mason and Maja down NOW," My voice grew louder.

"Ok I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to upset you I was just curious to see how much he looks like Dimitri, again I'm sorry"

"Ohh I didn't realise sorry he doesn't like anyone unless I hand him to them," and just like that she put him down. "Thanks, now may you guys please leave Mason and Maja and I alone. I don't want anything except that you guys respect our privacy."

"I can respect your wishes but I can't speak for Dimitri"

"Thank you Tasha, oh and when he wakes up tell him if he comes near Mason and Maja again I'm going to make sure he is in hospital for at least a week."

After I dropped Mason and Maja off at Lissa's for the afternoon (late night/early morning) I was approached by Dimitri as I was entering the guardians building. "I thought I made it clear that you are not welcomed around me or Mason and Maja."

"You did but this is the guardians building and I am a guardian," he sounded so cocky.

"Whatever." I turned to leave the building but was stopped with his hand on my shoulder.

"Roz-Rose can we please talk?" Nice save I thought

"No cause I'm a little busy at the moment. Now remove your hand before I do and it would be more pleasant for you if you remove it yourself." I had an evil smirk playing on my lips. Dimitri must have seen it because he quickly removed his hand.

"Sorry I guess I'll see you around Rose."

"You probably will Guardian Belikov, it's always a pleasure talking to you but I really must be off now goodbye." I saw hurt flash across his face at the mention of his formal name.

* * *

><p><strong>Now right below this writing is a button<strong>

**push it and tell me what you think**

**and dont forget to give me random twists that would make interesting reading**

**cause I love those :D**

and if you want it to be a surprise to everyone than PM me

**Till next time my loyal readers :D**

**imma rachel out**

**he he that sounds weird XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**well well well**

**your next chapter has arrived**

**and is waiting to be read**

**ohh and i only own Maja, Mason, and Tasha's child**

**you will find out her name very soon but not this chapter :P**

**anyway here is your chapter enjoy**

**R&R**

**imma rahel xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Rose's POV**

After my shift I went over to Lissa's for dinner, but once I walked in I stopped dead in my tracks. There sitting in the living room watching Maja and Mason play was Dimitri. Mason and Maja looked up with smiles on their faces so now that I had their attention I beckoned them over with two fingers. Without hesitation they got up and run over to me and into my waiting arms. Once they are safely in my arms I whisper to them to get their stuff, and they obediently go to collect their stuff. I couldn't help the smile that was playing on my lips and the thought '_God they are the best kids anybody could ask for'._ But my smile soon vanished as I turned to face Dimitri.

"I thought told you to leave us alone." I exclaimed

"You did, but I want to get to know my kids."

"Then go back to Tasha she has your kid and if you want more ask her."

"Mason and Maja are my children as much as they are yours."

"And that's where your logic faults. My kids may be biologically similar to you but you will never be their father. You lost them the same day you lost me."

He actually looked sad over the fact that he won't be included in his kid's lives.

"Just so you know I'm not giving up. I will be a part of their lives." With that he turned and walked out the door.

"Keep dreaming," I mumbled before turning to see that the twins were sitting with Liss in front of the TV. I went over and hugged Liss and mumbled my thanks and that we would be back tomorrow.

*at home a couple hours later*

The twins were watching Barbie the swan lake or something like that on TV. Mason actually let her put barbie on because she did her puppy eyes on him, he tried to put his foot down and say no but she had tears forming in her eyes making him cave.

About half way through the movie (I got sucked in as well) Eddie called asking if we wanted to come over for dinner cause Mia apparently has some news, but personally I think she just wants an excuse to hold a dinner party (not that I mind). So of course I agreed telling him we would be there around 6am.

I went over to the DVD player and paused the movie. The funny thing is that _both_ Mason and Maja seemed upset over this. After I explained to them that we were going to Aunt Mia and uncle Eddie's for dinner they seemed to cheer up a little but obviously still upset about the movie.

I let the kids pick their own outfit tonight while I went to get changed into a red tank top, black skinnies, black converses, red jacket and my stake in the hidden pocket of it. After my quick change I went to see what the kids had picked out.

I went to Mason first knowing Maja would want extra time to get her outfit perfect. When I entered the room I almost couldn't stop my laughs and only just managed to cover them up with a cough. Mason was in the middle of the room tangled up in a bright blue t-shirt (Eddie gave him a couple of weeks ago) and jeans. He had both his legs stuck in one of the leg holes and his arm and hand were hanging out of the head hole of the shirt. After a quick photo on my phone I went over to help him. As soon as I got the shirt off of him he looked so relieved and tried to step forward to give me a hug forgetting about his legs being stuck, but thanks to my 'mummy ninja skills' as Maja puts it I caught him before he could hit the floor.

**(A/N- baby talk meaning at the end of line in brackets in every chapter)**

"Tank uww mummy" Mason said while giving me a hug. (Thank you mummy)

"That's ok sweetie. Now let's get you dressed and ready to go, than we can help your sister."

"Otay mummy." Mase held his arms up while I slid his shirt over his head. Than helped him into his jeans. After a quick inspection I realised he didn't have any shoes on. (Ok mummy)

"Honey what shoes do you want to wear?" Mason did a quick inspection of my shoes ran to his cupboard and came back with a pair of black converse's.

"Wook I be just wike uww." Mase had the cheekiest grin on his face. (Look I be just like you)

"Well would you look at that. I didn't even realise."

"Silly... mummy!" he said between giggles.

"Well this silly mummy has to go check on Maja, will you be ok?"

"Yes mummy. Now go" he quickly shooed me out of his room with his hands.

I went into Maja's room to see she already had a deep purple dress on but couldn't reach the zip in the middle of her back. I went over and zipped it up. Maja smiled up at and gave me a hug, I smiled and hugged her back.

"Now baby do you have your shoes picked out already?" She nodded and smiled and pointed to a pair of black gladiators with gold studs in them.

"Good choice baby. You have an amazing fashion sense." Maja beamed when she heard that she always manages to make the ugliest thing look good.

"come on lets go get Mase and head over to aunty Mia and uncle Eddie's. Unless you want to be late and all the good stuff is gone." Mason could obviously hear us because about 10 seconds later he ran through the doorway grabbed mine and Maja's hand and pulled us down the hall stopping briefly to get our coats. When Mason saw we had our coats on he shouted, "OUT!" and pointed out the door. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips, which earned me a glare from Mason.

* * *

><p><strong>there you have it another fun filled chapter<strong>

**me personally i can't wait till the next chapter**

**alot of drama is going to happen at this dinner party :D**

**well if i finish the chapter tomorrow then you will get another update tomorrow**

**if not then on tuesday**

**love you readers**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELP!**

**I can't think of what to write for chapter 9**

**I know that this is chapter 7 but I have already written chapter 8**

**But now I'm stuck**

**I'm in desperate for some ideas so please PM me or review a random idea and I will find a way to put it in**

**anyway this chapter is going to take an unexpected turn**

**before I go I want to give some long overdue shoutouts-**

**~kyoko minion- loved your review it was so funny**

**~Nicia- for giving me tips**

**~Breebh14- for your love of Mason (believe me your not alone)**

**~and everyone else for telling me to update thanks for having confidence in me**

**i'm not giving up so here's your next chapter**

**hope you enjoy**

**R&R**

**imma rachel**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Dimitri's POV:**

Tonight Eddie and Mia were going to hold a dinner party and all of their closest friends were invited, which I'm luckily part of. Rose was still pissed off about me leaving and she has every right to be. If only she would let me speak than she would know the truth behind Tasha's child. Yes I said _Tasha's _child, as in not mine. Sure I filled the farther figure in Katie's life (Tasha's baby's name is Katelyn Jess Ozera) but I only married Tasha Katie a reasonably stable life.

Tonight, like every time I am going to attempt to talk to Rose and explain it to her this whole screwed up situation, or as Rose would say 'the fucked up ways of life'. Ohh god, I've missed her so much I'm actually smiling at the thought of Rose swearing. What is the world coming to?

"Dimka..." Tasha's stupid whiny voice called from the bedroom snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes Tasha?" I responded a little annoyed for the disturbance.

"Which dress should I wear? This one..." She held up a shot black lacy dress that probably only just reached mid thy...if lucky. "... or this one?" She held up a long pale blue spaghetti strap dress. Did she seriously have to ask? I mean she is a mother for god's sake! What kind of example is that walking around like a slut in front of her daughter? I noticed Tasha looking at me when I realized that I still hadn't answered her question.

"The blue one." She looked a little disappointed with the choice I made but hurried off to get changed.

Tonight I was wearing a black button down top, jeans (what can I say Roza rubbed off on me), my combat boots and of course my leather duster with my stake in a hidden pocket of it.

I made my way to Katie's room to help her get ready, but when I got there the funniest thing happened. She walked up to me and in a silly voice said, "Ello I Mary. Who are yooo?" and she held out her hand for me to shake. (Hello I'm Mary. Who are you?)

"Well hello Mary it's nice to meet you. I'm Dimitri." Katie started giggling at that.

"No silly it me Katelyn! He he I twricked yoooo." (No silly it's me Katelyn! He he I tricked you)

I mocked a shocked face and said, "Well aren't I silly."

"Yes yooo are." (Yes you are)

"Come on let's get you ready for tonight ok?"

"Okie dokie"

We went to her closet and Katie pulled the brightest, pinkest outfit I have ever seen and handed it to me and put her arms up (she is currently in just her underwear) so I could put it on her.

I was just putting on her sandals (bright pink of course) when Tasha walked in wearing the blue dress with silver gladiators on (I only know their name because my sisters used to make me go shopping with them at least once a month to get clothes, shoes, cosmetics and other crap like that).

When we arrived at Eddie and Mia's I could hear music playing and barely see people dancing through the window. The three of us walked up onto their porch and knocked on the door which was quickly followed by Lissa yelling "I got it".

**Rose's POV:**

While waiting for Eddie to declare dinner ready I went into the lounge room and switched on their CD player that can hold 6 CD's at a time. I went over to Maja's bag remembering I put all my new CD's in her bag to give to Eddie and Mia because I already downloaded them onto my laptop. After putting in 6 music mix CD's I pushed the button that makes the music play randomly.

The first song to play was 'It Will Rain by Bruno Mars' came on so I started singing and dancing to it with Maja.

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

Mason came over wanting to be included in the fun.

_To realize what we used to have,  
>We don't have it anymore.<em>

_There's no religion that could save me_

"Isn't that the truth," Christian snickered causing Liss to elbow him in the side.

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<br>Will keep you by my side  
>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.<em>

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And there'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

_Ohhh ohhhh_

_I'll never be your mother's favourite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin' "There goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

Just then the door bell rang but I was enjoying the song too much to care so Liss said she would get the door. Not even caring who it was I kept singing and dancing with Maja and Mason.

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And there'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain, rain..._

_Ohhhh ohhh_

_Don't just say,  
>Goodbye, don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<em>

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And there'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

When I finished I didn't even realised I had gathered an audience until I heard clapping coming from behind me. I turned around to take a bow but once I was facing the other direction I became frozen in my place. There stood Tasha, Dimitri and their child whose name I'm yet to learn.

"Yooo hab a pwitty voice," said the little girl who was now hiding behind Dimitri. (You have a pretty voice)

"Thank you sweetie, what's your name?" I asked walking over to where she stood and crouched down to her height.

She seemed to perk up a bit and came out from hiding before answering, "Katelyn Jess Ozera, but eberyone calls me Katie." This made me smile she was so cute. (Katelyn Jess Ozera, but everyone calls me Katie)

"Do you want to meet my kids Katie?" just because I don't like Tasha and Dimitri doesn't mean that I'm going to make an innocent child feel unwelcomed. I mean it's not her fault Dimitri couldn't keep it in his pants.

"Yes pleeese." Her eyes were twinkling with excitement over the thought of meeting new people. (yes please)

"Ok then, Mason Maja can you come here please?"

"Otay mama." They replied in unison, and they were by my side within 30 seconds. (ok mama)

"What wong mama?" Maja asked. (what's wrong mama)

"Nothing baby, I just thought you two could play with Katie here."

"Otay mummy. I Mason an dis is my sista Maja." Mason introduced, and they all ran off to play.

(Ok mummy. I'm Mason and this is my sister Maja)

"Thank you Rose." Tasha said.

"It's ok. I didn't want her to feel left out or anything." Dimitri looked like he was going to say something but was cut off when Eddie called out.

"Dinner's ready." As soon as the words left his lips there were excited squeals from the children and I swear I heard Mia squealing as well. _'What the fuck! Mia __**never**__ squeals for food'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>well there is your chapter<strong>

**don't forget to review**

**and please HELP**

**I need ideas and fast**

**otherwise there wont be anymore updates :D**

**CRAP!**

**I gotta study for some stupid business exam tomorrow**

**YUCK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**so I was going to bed and i thought of something that would be great in my story so i wrote the next chapter so you have your next chapter**

**ok so i only own Mason and Maja because Katie is based on my friend Katelyn**

**my name was changed to travis by my friend Fern now im just waiting on a friend to get me thomas the tank engine underpants then she gets to dak me :D**

**don't ask we just had a really funny lesson and some how we ended up with this**

**hahaha you probably think im a retard but thats ok cause i LOVE it**

**i'm going to let you read the chapter now**

**enjoy R&R**

**imma rachel**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Rose POV:**

Once everybody was seated for dinner the song 'Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO' came on and Mason stood up to do the dance like the video clip (he has watched that clip way too many times).

By the end of the song he had Christian, Eddie, Maja, Katie, Lissa, Mia and me doing the wiggle-wiggle-wiggle part. Tasha sat there with a disgusted look on her face probably because Mason was only in his underpants, and Dimitri looked shocked probably because we all joined in (wearing our clothes of course).

We all decided so nobody has the urge to break out in dance we would pause the music and eat in peace. Or so I thought. Half way through dinner Mia stood up.

"Everyone Eddie and I have an announcement..." *Dramatic Pause*

"Ohh spit it out already Mia." Liss and I all but yelled.

"We're getting married!" Mia squealed in excitement.

Then came the string of 'congratulations,' 'congrats,' and an 'about time' that came from me.

"Ohh and I'm pregnant," Mia said as if she was talking about the weather.

"Your what?" Eddie asked clearly not expecting that.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"How is that possible?" Eddie asked with a stunned expression.

"Well when a guy can't be bothered to wrap his-" I was cut off with all the adults yelling "ROSE" in unison.

"What? He asked" I said pointing at Eddie.

Then the kids and I started laughing at the disgusted look on most of their faces. But the moment was ruined when Tasha spoke up, "well since we are making announcements, I'm pregnant as well." Dimitri actually looked shocked like she wasn't supposed to be pregnant.

Everyone mumbled 'congrats' and then turned their attention back to Mia.

"Now on to a serious matter, show us the ring."

I looked back to see Tasha fuming because nobody was paying her any attention. Not even her own daughter who was majorly interested in the ring. I couldn't help but smirk at her causing her face to turn to a deep red almost purple satisfied with the result but a little disappointed that Dimitri knocked her up again.

While everyone was eagerly looking at Mia's ring I went over to the CD player and pushed play. The song 'Taio Cruz Ft. Flo Rida – Hangover' started playing in the background.

"Mummy, Uncle Dimi wook at da big wing," Katelyn's voice rang clear causing everyone to fall silent. (Mummy, Uncle Dimitri look at the big ring)

To shocked to say anything I looked at Dimitri to see him smiling at Katie saying 'sure he'd love to see it.' I looked over to Christian to see him looking at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well the song fits because I feel like I have a hangover," I said as soon as the initial shock wore off. This made Christian and Eddie laugh.

"Only you would say that Rose, only you" Mia said with a smirk.

Once everyone had calmed down from dinner and we were waiting for dessert to be called I made my way over to Dimitri without being noticed. Once I was behind him I said "we need to talk now," and I walked out the front door to the deck/porch whatever you want to call it. About 10 seconds after I closed the door it opened again to reveal Dimitri.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you serious? If you have to ask then don't worry about it." I went to walk back inside when he grabbed my hand sending electric sparks through my whole body. I turned back and looked into his pleading eyes, eyes that I've gotten lost in so many times.

"Don't go."

"Fine I'll stay. Who is Katelyn's farther?"

"I'm not sure one of the many males she had over."

"What about the baby she's carrying?"

"Not mine. I wouldn't go near her after I saw how many guys come and go," Dimitri shivered at the thought.

"Then why the fuck are you married to her?"

"To give Katie some stability in her life. She needs it."

"Ohh" was my brilliant response. Now time for the hard question.

"Then what am I. What I mean is why did you leave?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"You are the love of my life, and I left because the thought of you leaving me was unbearable." Ok that left me confused.

"Why would you think you that I was going to leave you?" That made Dimitri's face scrunch up confused

"I heard Jesse and that Szelsky kid talking about you were planning on leaving me for him."

"Do you always have to believe everything you hear?"

"Now that I think about it, it was stupid of me to jump to conclusions."

" Yea it was."

"So what do we do now?"

"That's up to you, but things can't just go back to the way things were, and just because we are talking doesn't mean I have fully forgiven you." Dimitri bowed his head in defeat and I got up to head back inside.

"Thank you," I heard him mumble.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Talking to me but before you go can I ask you one question?"

"Shoot."

"Am I aloud in Mason and Maja's lives?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem." I watched as his whole face lit up and his dazzling smile took over. All of a sudden he jumped up and hugged me saying 'thank you' over and over again. Can you say awkward? Dimitri obviously picking up the awkwardness released me.

"Thank you for everything Rose."

"No problem," With that said we made our way back inside unnoticed by anyone with the exception of Tasha.

Tasha seemed to be checking us out obviously trying to see if we just had a make- out session. Satisfied when she found no traces she turned to see what Dimitri was doing only to busy playing with the kids. When she looked to see if I was going to do something and I just smiled that made her pissed. The last she heard Dimitri wasn't aloud near _our_ kids and there he is playing with them. With one quick smirk I went to play with them with her, I looked over my shoulder to see Tasha turning a reddish purple.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe if you want please review what you really think<strong>

**i hope you keep reading my story and if you want to hear more or less of the strange plans we come up with at school then review or just PM me**

**okie dokie imma go now**

**tata for now**

**see you at school tomorrow steph**

**love yous bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soo so sorry that i haven't updated sooner**

**Sunday my friend had a pool party and i kinda got a bit drunk and really bad sunburn :D**

**it was really fun**

**i haven't updated this week cause i gave my friend my usb so she could give me some music**

**and i only got it back today so here is your chapter**

**enjoy R&R**

**imma rachel**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

**Dimitri's POV:**

After dessert was served and everybody had finished people soon started to leave. The last to leave were Rose- who stayed to help clean up, our kids- which fell asleep in front of the television, Lissa and Christian- to help clean up (the kids made a big mess by starting a food fight at dessert everyone enjoyed themselves- except Tasha but nobody paid any attention to her whining) and me. I told Tasha to take Katie home and that I would meet her there, and when she tried to argue I told her that she needed to rest for the sake of her unborn child. Knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument she went over to where Katie was half asleep watching TV with Mason and Maja, picked her up and left.

I was about to go into the kitchen to see if they needed any help with anything but stopped when I heard Rose talk. I got as close as I could to hear what she was saying.

"...He told me that Katie isn't his child. He hasn't even gone anywhere near that level with her, _and _not even Tasha knows who her father is cause there have been that many guys. I'm go confused I don't know what to do, I mean I want my kids to have their father in their lives but what happens when she leaves. I don't think I'll be able to handle them heartbroken." She sounded so sad. What have I done? Well I know for sure that I can't stay with Tasha but I don't want to leave Katie, I don't want her to grow up following her mother's footsteps and become a slut.

"Well I suggest..." That's all I heard Lissa say because somebody whipped me from behind. Letting out a small yelp of surprise I turned around to see Eddie at me holding the tea towel he whipped me with. Eddie's expression shockingly wasn't one of humour; no instead it was one of pure hatred.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop right?" He asked looking really pissed.

"Yea... uhh... sorry umm. I know this won't change much but I just thought I'd let you know that Katie isn't my child, I'm not even sure Tasha knows who the father is." I mumbled.

To my amazement their expression turned to confusion. "But Aunt Tasha swore that you were the farther."

"I don't know why. We have never been intimate or anything. To be honest I'm not even comfortable living under the same roof as her."

"Then why don't you leave?" asked an extremely confused Christian.

"Your cousin is the reason. No offence but I don't want her to become a slut like her mother. I thought that if I stayed then she would have a decent role model and then maybe she would have a future that doesn't involve sleeping with any male she can." I told them honestly looking to the ground. When nobody said anything I looked up only to be met with looks of disgust. I wasn't sure who it was directed at me or Tasha. What Christian said next confirmed who the look of disgust was directed at.

"Thank you Dimitri. I'm sorry I've been treating you so badly. Hmmm I wonder what Lissa thinks about becoming the legal guardians of Katie." Christian wondered out loud.

"Well I'm go and see if the girls need any help if not then I'll be off."

"Ok well despite the fact that I didn't even like the fact that you were here at the start of the night I had a really good time and I'm glad this is all behind us." Christian said with the good old smirk that I hadn't realised I had missed, but then his face turned serious, "But if you hurt Rose again I swear we will hunt you down and the rest is for your imagination to figure out." Eddie had a similar expression to Christian's and was nodding with everything he was saying.

"O-ok" I stuttered actually afraid of their threat which surprised even me.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mia and Rose in hysterics while trying to put the dishes away, and then I noticed that Lissa wasn't anywhere to be seen and there was water on the floor. The girls not caring that I was in the room were now literally rolling on the floor laughing while holding onto their sides.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Once the question was out the two girls started laughing harder with tears streaming down their faces. I quickly took a couple of pictures on my phone and left to get Eddie and Christian I told them to go into the kitchen.

When we were all in the kitchen~ except for Lissa and the kids ~the boys asked what happened but they couldn't answer because they were still laughing. Lissa came in just as their laughs became hiccups but as soon as they saw her they turned to each other and started laughing again.

"Ok what did we miss?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing." Lissa huffed clearly annoyed.

"She *giggle* slipped and *giggle* face planted *giggle* the dirty *giggle* dish water," explained Rose.

"Then when *giggle* she went *giggle* to walk *giggle* away to *giggle* clean her *giggle* face she *giggle* slipped and *giggle* landed on her *giggle* ass," Mia added.

"And when she *giggle* tried to *giggle* get up she *giggle* fell down again *giggle*landing on her stomach" Rose finished.

By the end Lissa was glaring at all of us as we started to laugh along with the two.

"Christian I swear to god that if you don't stop laughing you won't get any for a month." He immediately stopped laughing and had actually paled a bit.

"Lighten up Liss if it was Adrian who did that then you would have been in stiches as well."

"Not to mention a slightly girly shriek." Mia added to Rose's comment.

"I suppose your right," she said with a giggle.

"Ok well it's late and I've got to get the kid home and into bed."

"Would you like a hand getting them home because they are out cold?"

"Thanks, your saving me from having to come back. No offence you guys but I'm tired."

"It's my pleasure." She then smiled that gorgeous smile that makes my heart melt.

*At Rose's house*

"Thanks for helping me out. Hey umm would you like to stay for a cup of coffee or something to drink?"

"Sure."

"What would you like? I've got cordial, flavoured milk, iced coffee, iced tea, hot chocolate, tea, coffee and bottled water."

"I think I'll go with the iced coffee."

"Just so you know it's homemade but believe it or not it actually tastes really nice. One of the very few things that I can make."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to try it now." I said silently praying that I can keep it

down.

She poured us both a glass and set them in front of us. Hesitantly I raised the glass to my lips and took a sip. After the cold liquid hit my taste buds I found it hard to stop drinking. It was amazing. Once I finished the 'heaven in a cup' I looked up to see rose silently chuckling to herself while sipping her drink.

* * *

><p><strong>so i hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**i'm not sure when your next update will be**

**cause i don't know where to go with it**

**any ideas will be muchly apreciated review it or PM me**

**anyways cya later**


	10. Chapter 10

**i know it has been forever but i've had assignments and i need to study for my exams and ive got to finish my last assignment so i don't think that i'm going to update for about a week or two**

**i wrote this chapter today and hopefully my friends Trishie and Stephy will shut up about me not updateing so i can study anyway i just wrot this chapter and i'm really tired so i'm off to bed**

**see you guys at school tomorrow**

**bye**

***Not a new update my friend found a mistake and I'm fixing it (it was a double up i wrote a paragraph twice)***

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Dimitri's POV:**

We had been talking for a couple of hours my phone went off. I quickly checked the ID and groaned when I saw Tasha's name flash across the screen.

"Hello" I said slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Dimka where are you?"

"I'll tell you where I'm not...home,"

"Well obviously otherwise I wouldn't be calling you."

"What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you have been gone for hours. Now where are you?"

"Ok I'm on my way now, I'll be there soon."

"Ok hurry it's late and I want to go to bed"

"You know that you can go to bed without me being there right?"

"Just hurry up ok." And she hung up.

"I'm sorry Rose but Tasha wants me home so that she can 'go to bed' but I don't see why I have to be there."

"It's ok I need to get to bed anyway. Cya later?"

"Most defiantly."

Just as I got to the door I remembered something. "Ohh and Rose, I'm leaving Tasha and getting a transfer to be a court guardian or someone who lives at court." The last thing I saw as I walked out the door was Rose's face with a glowing smile, now I just need to go home and rest then in the morning I will tell Tasha that I can no longer guard her.

I walked across court in a daze thinking about gaining my Roza's trust back and being the farther that Mason and Maja deserve.

When I got to my 'home' Tasha opened up the door before I could even get my keys out from my pocket.

"Where have you been? Do you even realise how late it is?"

"It doesn't matter where I've been and I don't care how late it is 'cause I'm no longer going to be guarding you I'm sorry but I can't keep watching you bring anyone with a dick into your bedroom. Do you even know the affect that it has on Katie?"

"Who really cares about what 'affect' it has on her? She is an ungrateful, stupid little girl who just causes problems in my life." I looked behind Tasha to see Katie looking at her _mother_ with a look of disbelief and tears brimming her large blue eyes.

"You will not leave me." Tasha said with compulsion lacing her words.

"Uncle Dimka don't listen to her!" Katie screamed breaking Tasha's concentration and compulsion. Tasha quickly spun around and lit up her hands in the process and started walking towards Katie. In about two seconds I was in front of Katie picking her up and making a run for Lissa and Christian's.

When I reached the front door something burning my back **(A/N: Dimitri isn't wearing his duster because he left it at Rose's)** _Tasha must have thrown a fire ball_ I thought to myself. With the burn on my back growing more painful I pulled Katie closer to my body so that if _Natasha_ decided to throw another fireball she wouldn't get burnt, and forced my body to go faster.

Two and a half minutes later I was standing outside Lissa and Christian's house and started banging on the door, and no less than 30 seconds later Christian was at the door looking half asleep and half frantic, probably from my knocking. When Christian noticed that it was me he relaxed a little.

"Dimitri what is so important that you had to come here at this un-godly hour?" he asked.

"Can I come in and explain?"

"Sure." We walked inside and Christian called Lissa to come to the living room. When we were all seated, I couldn't have my back touching the back of the seat because of the burns. Katie was curled up on my lap clinging to my shirt as I explained how _Natasha_ called me telling me I needed to get home when I was at Rose's, and when I arrived I told her that I was giving up the position as her guardian, her trying to compel me than Katie breaking the compulsion, Tasha charging at Katie and finally our escape that I got burnt in.

Once I was finished explaining they both wore the same shocked expression. Lissa was the first to recover she got up and examined my wounds, "would you like me to heal them or just treat them with normal burn aid stuff?" Lissa asked.

"Whatever you prefer Lissa, either one doesn't bother me." Lissa lightly laid her hands on my back and I felt this wonderful hot and cold sensation that filled me with pure bliss. When she removed her hands all the pain on my back from the burn was gone so I immediately thanked her, Lissa replied with "no problem."

Christian recovered after Lissa healed me and simply said "I'm sorry" before turning to leave with his head bowed but before he could leave I called out after him.

"Yea," he said looking over his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault you had no way of knowing and if you think about it nobody really got that hurt. I mean I can deal with a little burn I would just hate to think about what she was going to do to Katelyn." We all shuddered at that thought even Katelyn who was clinging onto my shirt so tight that her knuckles had gone white.

"Thanks Dimitri, for everything raising and saving Katie. Would you guys like to stay the night?"

"Sure I'll go and tuck Katie into her room." I was just about to head to her room when Katie spoke up.

"I wanna sleep wif yooo uncle Dimi." Katie murmured obviously exhausted from the long night. (I want to sleep with you uncle Dimitri)

I looked up at Christian as if asking if I was aloud, and he shrugged knowing that she would be safe with me.

"Ok Katie, you can sleep with me tonight." In response she wrapped her arms around my neck and fell asleep with her head resting in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here."

"Don't be silly Dimitri you practically family your welcomed anytime and obviously same with Katie." Lissa said before yawning. "Well I'm tired so we are going to bed help yourself to any of the food in the fridge and we will see you in the morning. Night night sweet dreams."

"His dreams will be sweet if they involve Rose in a- OWW." Lissa cut him off by hitting him across the head.

"I'll see you in the morning, ohh and Christian thanks for putting images in my head." Lissa sat there shooting us both dirty looks. She can actually be a scary woman.

When I was in the room Lissa told me to use I quickly stripped off my shirt, shoes and pants leaving me in my boxers. When I slipped into bed I was quickly welcomed in the blackness that was known as sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was your chapter i had fun writing it so i hope you enjoyed reading it<strong>

**anyway i'm still looking for ideas so please review and/or PM me i'm getting desperate and need help**

**so anyway good night world my bed is very inviting so im going to take its offer and hop into it**

**;P hehe laters people**


	11. Truth or Dare I got bored XD

**hey school finishes on friday which is a massive yay but the down side is that i have exams monday- thursday.**

**monday exam- english**

**tuesday exam- business**

**wednesday exam- maths**

**thursday practical exam- hair and beauty (i'm confident that i'll pass it)**

**i'm kinda sad but happy at the same time cause my favorite story 'The Searh For Rosemarie Muzar' is finished but happy cause there is going to be a sequal. i suggest you read the story it is amazing but thats only my opinion.**

**anyway here is your chapter i wrote cause cause i couldn't be bothered studying**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Rose's POV:**

I woke up the next day to two very excited munchkins jumping on my bed yelling "mummy wake up". I pretended I was still asleep for 5 more seconds than suddenly sat up and grabbed the twins around the waist. When I sat up they both started squealing in shock and delight. Once my arms were around their waists I pulled them onto the bed and started tickling them. Eventually I stopped and once they caught their breath Maja asked "Mama can we play truf or dare wif Katie and the overs?" (Mama can we play truth or dare with Katie and the others?)

"I'll call them and ask for you if you want?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" they both chanted

Laughing I shooed them out of my room and grabbed my phone to text the others. I sent everyone the same text that read _meet at my place in 20 minutes kids wanna play a game with you._ except for Dimitri, his read _meet at my place in 20 minutes kids wanna play a game. Bring Katie NOT Tasha I don't want her anywhere near my kids or me._

Deciding that I needed a shower before my friends arrived. I told Mase and Maja to –pick out some clothes while mummy was in the shower and then when I get out I'll help them.

*20 minutes later*

Everyone had texted back saying that they would be here. Last to arrive was Adrian ~of course~ but at least he turned up this time instead of deciding at the last minute that he was going to sleep with Stephanie Maguire the famous Moroi singer/dancer, nobody has seen or heard from her since then. Steph has gone M.I.A since the night her and Adrian had their little 'get together' the only reason we know that she is M.I.A and not dead is because her guardians give the queen monthly updates on everything.

When everyone was seated I noticed that Katie was clinging to Dimitri as if her life depended on it.

"Katie sweetie can you come with me for a minute please?" I asked in hopes to calm her down. She looked up at Dimitri as if asking him something ~not permission 'cause that's easy to spot but something else~ he only smiled and nodded answering her silent question. Katie stood up and walked towards me slowly and warily.

"Am I in trouble?" Katie asked as soon as we were alone. This question shocked me.

"No sweet heart you're not in trouble. Why would you ask that?"

"Because mummy always takes me away from people and yells at me"

"Katie I'm not your mummy I don't yell unless you've been naughty, and you haven't been naughty."

"I wish you were my mummy." Katie said and started crying. Instantly I reached for her and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to get Uncle Dimitri for you Katie?" I asked and Katie shook her head. "Do you want to play truth or dare with everyone else?" this time she looked up and smiled while nodding. "Ok lets go then."

Katie and I entered the room holding hands to find everyone sitting waiting for us. We took a spot in the circle Katelyn going to sit between my kids who had saved her a spot, and I sat between Dimitri and Lissa.

"Ok, so who's starting?" I asked looking around the circle. Nobody said anything so it looks like I'll be starting. "Hmmmm." I looked around the circle to pick out my victim when my eyes landed on the perfect person. "Oi Mia truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare?"

"Ok come here then." She reluctantly came crawling over and I whispered in her ear. "you have to turn Christian on." As soon as I was finished explaining what she needed to she jumped back eyes wide.

"Are you serious?"

"I will be in a sec." I said then I whispered in Lissa's ear the plan and she laughed and said that this was something she _has_ to see.

Mia slowly made her way over to Chris looking like she was going to be sick. When she finally got over to him she shoved her tongue down his thought and started to rub his cock. The kids all screamed and covered their eyes ~including Eddie~ once they realised that there was kissing going on. Not long after that Mia had declared that the dare over and there sat _poor_ Chris sat there all sexually frustrated, while Lissa was in stiches laughing at him. _What a nice fiancé she is_ I mentally laughed.

"Ok my turn." Mia stated while looking around the circle for victim. She smiled at Maja and asked her "Truth or Dare"

"Dare me aunty" Mia beckoned her over with two fingers which she gladly complied with. When Mia finished explaining to Maja what she had to do Maja shrugged, walked over to Dimitri pulled his hair out of his pony tail and ruffled her fingers threw it. Then she placed kisses all over his face. To say Dimitri was shocked would be an understatement.

"That was easy. Aunty is being pregnant making your dares silly?" Maja asked with a completely serious expression on her little face. Without waiting for an answer she turned to Dimitri and asked, "Truth or dare?" while wearing her innocent look. Unfortunate ~for Dimitri~ he picked dare falling for her trap. As soon as he said dare I burst out laughing while Maja's face formed the same evil grin that only the Hathaway women can muster up.

"I dare you too..." She pretended to think about what she was going to do, "Run around court in just your undies yelling 'Santa Claus tried to rape me'."

The expression on Dimitri's face was priceless so me being me and having my camera right next to me I took a picture.

"Umm what happens if I don't do the dare?"

"Ummm you can go and find any one of your superiors like the queen or head guardian and suck their thumb for 30 seconds or until you get pulled off of them." Maja said with the same damn smirk that I use.

"I think I'll go find myself a thumb to suck."

"And I'll record it!" I exclaimed while grabbing my camera and Dimitri just groaned.

Soon we arrived at the guardian building and found Head guardian Hans's office and lucky for Dimitri he was free.

When Dimitri entered I started recording and as Dimitri was about to close the door I put my foot in the way so that there was a small gap that I could record his reaction. Once Dimitri was in they shook hands only Dimitri didn't let his hand go and brought it to his mouth. I had to make sure I didn't give myself away by laughing as I watched Hans's eyes widen, probably thinking that he was going to kiss his hand.

Hans's expression was a mixture of shock and disgust when Dimitri put Hans's thumb into his mouth and started sucking. The second the clock clicked over to 30 seconds Dimitri bolted out of the room leaving a confused, shocked and a _little_ excited Hans. I stopped recording and bolted back home when Hans recovered shortly after Dimitri left. Lucky for me it was only a short hallway before the corner and I am a faster runner than Hans.

When I arrived home I played the video for everyone and when I showed Dimitri and the clip and the affect he had on Hans he mumbled something about devil children. Maja must of heard what he said because she was looking over his shoulder at the clip but when she heard what he said she bolted to her room with tears in her eyes saying 'I'm sorry'.

"Damn it." I said jogging down the hall after her with Mason following.

When I walked into her room she was curled up on her bed crying. "Shhh baby, mama's here." I said pulling her to my chest. Mason than limbed onto the bed and I opened up my arms so that he could join into the hug.

I glanced at the clock to check the time only to see that I was going to be late if I didn't get down to the airstrip soon. I told the kids that I had to go and that they could stay and finish their game. They both nodded with big smiles on their faces as they knew who I was picking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is your chapter and i know i got lazy and couldn't be bothered writing in the baby talk<strong>

**please review my story and if possible give me an idea on what to do next cause so far i only have next chapter planned out.**

**ohh and trishie don't you DARE tell me to update my story soon at school tomorrow**

**and now that i wrote that you probably will tell me**

**and steph you can now quit bugging me about putting you in my story**

**sorry everyone else i love my friends but they can get a _bit_ annoying. only a bit :D**

**bye bye for now**


End file.
